1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a portable system storing data such as a telephone number, and an apparatus utilizing data stored in the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called electronic telephone directory which stores sets of telephone numbers and names has been utilized. Some electronic telephone directories output registered telephone numbers as PB tones. An operator sets an electronic telephone directory near a handset of a telephone set, and causes the electronic telephone directory to output PB tones, thereby generating a call.
However, a wrong destination is often called due to environmental noise.